


Texture

by wooeerrddzz



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Female Friendship, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooeerrddzz/pseuds/wooeerrddzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's used to being underestimated, underutilized, unappreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texture

She's used to being underestimated, underutilized, unappreciated. She's used to the names: sweetheart, doll, honey. She's used to having to push, talk, and manipulate her way through situations where others would have no trouble being welcomed in. She's used to all the subtle and not-so-subtle dismissals of the vast collection of knowledge and skills she's built up exactly for her profession.

She's used to proving them wrong.

And when she does, she's sharp as a blade--her refutations ruthless, both her body and mind streamlined for the case at hand, her deductions (needless to say) accurate and almost impossibly acute; that is, they seem impossible to the untrained eye. To her, they're simply part of the natural progression of logic and intuition.

But at home she's all languor, stretched over the sofa while plucking at her Strad and pointedly ignoring the sleek black case hidden (but not from herself) in the fireplace she never uses. At home, she softens a bit at the edges--especially when Watson comes around with Chinese take-out and a light scolding about the state of the place after she'd left.


End file.
